


A song for this broken world

by sandorara



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Basically WangXian in NieR, Canon-Typical Violence, Filed under: discord discussions that exploded, I promise a happy ending, Liberties have been taken, M/M, Non-Chronological, Potential conceptual spoilers for NieR, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: ”I’m 5X, but call me Wei Ying,” the familiar android said, a wide grin on his face. Familiar long, dark hair, familiar red detailing, familiar hands.”Mm,” he responded, just like always.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 48
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Nier Automata AU you didn't ask for. Strongly inspired by and co-created with [Epimeral](https://twitter.com/epimeral), whose illustrations will feature in future parts. Please see the incredible first work [here!](https://twitter.com/epimeral/status/1256365620221837317) (Potential spoilers)
> 
> Please make sure to have creator's style turned on for the best reading experience! Due to this I don't recommend reading this on mobile.

01001000 01100001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01101101 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101110

∎ 11945 CE 1023 11:42 [Route ∎∎]

The mission they were being assigned was pretty much exactly what 5X had expected to be assigned— just some standard gathering of information around the outskirts of the ruins of a large city. A group of androids seemingly not associated with any known faction were said to have gathered down there, forming a new, undocumented settlement. The Commander was keen to know as much as possible about them and their intentions, Operator 27O had said, during their short briefing, underlining the urgency of the mission.

And for this mission 5X had been paired up with a non-standard battle type as his partner. 1G, the Operator had called him, as they were introduced to each other at the start of the briefing. She had praised his battle capabilities and personality, and ensured him that they would make a good team. 5X could believe the first part, the man _looked_ strong, yet somehow elegant. But after even just the short briefing and their quick preparations to descend to the surface he wasn’t as sure about the second bit, the one about personality.

“1G! You can call me Wei Ying by the way,” he’d called with a grin.

Silence.

“One Gee. Or should I call you something else?”

More silence. 

“1G. 1G.”

“1G. 1G. 1G…!” 

“Mm?,” the man responded finally, without sparing even one glance in 5X’s direction. He just kept walking. To 5X this felt like a challenge. He found himself wanting the man’s attention, like it was a game to win. Working with someone who just ignored him would be troublesome anyway, 5X loved conversations and friendly banter. Besides, cooperation would be necessary for completing their mission anyway. But he could play this game.

“Finally you spoke!” He grinned at the man just as they reached the hangar and their flight units. Even then, 1G’s face didn’t move. He really was hard to reach, huh.

He decided to let it slide for now, humming as he reached out and stroked his hand down the metal paneling on his flight unit. He could tell it was the same one he’d flown in the tests and simulations just hours earlier. Black, with red lights. He liked it.

When he pulled back and looked up, 1G was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, but grinned at the man again. 

“So, have you been down to the surface before or is this your first time too?” He wasn’t really expecting an answer, but he’d keep trying.

It was clear even through 1G’s visor that his eyes were locked to 5X, silently watching for what was probably no more than a few breaths, yet felt like several minutes. Then, finally, he turned away and mounted his flight unit with a quick, cold “Not my first time.” The flight unit slotted closed around him before the words even registered in 5X’s mind and then buzzed to life, ready to take off.

With his eyebrows halfway up his forehead, 5X followed suit. The metal fit perfectly around him, like it had been created just for him, and as soon as everything was slotted into place the unit whirred to life, reacting to his every command. And this wasn’t going to be just a simulation. This was real. He grinned in excitement.

“Let’s go, 1G!,” he called out. Though there was no response, the appropriate buttons must have been pressed, as within seconds the airlock opened and they were out of the Bunker. Excited shouts bubbled out of him as they zoomed towards the earth at an incredible speed.

Boring partner or not, he’d make sure to make his first surface mission fun.

∎ 11945 CE 1023 16:37 [Route ∎∎]

1G’s words remained few and far in-between even as they travelled the surface by land. Their flight units were safely hidden in what was known to be an old warehouse. 27O had ensured them the location was unknown to hostile forces, and told them to proceed by foot to raise as little suspicion as possible. 1G’s only response to the order had been a quick “mm”, before jumping down to the ground below from the second story in the most elegant manner 5X had ever witnessed.

Nor had he stopped to wait while 5X gawked after him. 

“Hey, wait—,” he’d quickly shouted and jumped after him without even glancing at the stairs. He may not be a battle type, but he was no standard scanner model either. He’d not let himself get stuck behind, not even with 1G’s ridiculously long legs and superior agility.

And so they were walking briskly between buildings, sometimes climbing edges and trees that had long since grown to surround and share space with whatever remained of human civilisation on earth. 1G always stayed a few steps ahead, and though 5X sometimes made efforts to stay next to him, the surroundings so often caught his attention and made him slow down just enough for 1G to regain his advantage.

5X’s mind was filled with data, information and images about everything they saw, yet it did in no way compare to actually walking through it, to witnessing the scale of what humanity had left behind— and what had become of it. He kept commenting out loud on what he saw, wondering aloud about the purpose of some of the decaying things along their way and marvelling at the sights. And he would ask 1G about anything and everything, not for actual answers but for conversation. Data he had more than enough of, what he wanted was to melt the surface of the cold and distant android.

He found it hard to believe one would actually be programmed to be so quiet, it felt counterproductive to their purpose. Like an impairment. A fault. No, it had to be a choice, and that made 5X’s curiosity peak even more than the crumbling skyscrapers around them.

There were machine lifeforms everywhere in the region, though most seemed to mind their own business and only attack when provoked. That made their journey easier by far. 5X did take the chance to hack some stray ones, if only for both testing his own abilities in the wild and showing them off. 

1G did not seem to find having a flying one circle around him at full speed the least amusing however, no matter how much 5X laughed. 

“Focus on the mission,” his deep voice spoke. Only four words, not a single extra syllable, before he walked ahead again, his long, heeled legs perfectly steady on the uneven terrain. 5X grinned. After hours of barely any reactions at all, what else could he do than consider four words a small victory? He ran after the man, sticking to his side, now firing question after question.

He wanted to know everything, and he wanted to hear more of 1G’s voice.

_“Is this the type of mission you usually get assigned to?”_

_“Do you often see more dangerous types of machines? Like those were small-fry, I wanna try something bigger.”_

And

_“Are you always this boring to work with?”_

∎ 11945 CE 1023 20:49 [Route ∎∎]

Scrap pieces of machine lifeforms littered the ground around them, some more broken than others, some still smoking. Some remained more whole, their eyes blank and open, as if they had ever been anything else. As if they had ever been _alive_.

But they had at least helped him gain some information of value. Hacking flying units had let him survey the area from higher up, without raising suspicion in any potential targets nearby. It had taken quite a few units before he saw anything of interest, but 5X was nothing but thorough and dedicated when he put his heart to it. Figuratively.

And so they now knew that they were only a few hundred meters from what seemed to be the centre of this new settlement. Unclear images had swarmed 5X’s head, neverending lists of numbers and barely legible data, in that mysterious way the machine lifeforms worked. He assumed that if they would have truly cracked the code of their data, this war would have been long since over. 

No, all he’d gotten was blurry visuals, but that was enough. And he’d confirmed to himself he could hack at least three units at once. He’d gone higher in simulations, but that wasn’t real. 

There were risks to the real version.

He flopped back against the warped tree trunk he’d sat down next to, stretching his legs out. It was nearly sunset, and after consulting with their pods they had agreed to wait for early dawn to act. This would give 5X the chance to perhaps scan one or two androids before the settlement came to life, and then allow them to retire to watch their comings and goings from a short distance. Take their time to determine whether anything was a threat.

He snickered to himself, as _agreed_ was perhaps too a strong word for the situation. 1G had spoken, stating this exact course of action with no embellishments whatsoever, and 5X had stared. Stared at the way his face barely moved as he spoke, and how entirely rigid his posture was. Could that be healthy?

And once the sun had set completely, exactly at 21:00 hours, 1G had sat down in a corner, back straight and legs crossed, hands resting on his knees. Sitting so still it was as if he was turned off. Somehow 5X knew instinctively that his eyes were closed behind the visor, and found it hard not to laugh. An android with a set bedtime? His new partner was clearly an odd one.

With the last orange rays of sun filtering in through the gaps in the building they had seeked shelter in giving everything a small glow, 5X took the chance to take a good look at this new partner of his.

Not even a full 24 hours had passed since they had been assigned to each other yet, but 5X found himself as curious about 1G as he was about the surface of the earth. He felt like an equally important puzzle to solve. And so he let his eyes sweep over the unique G-unit. His ridiculous height was obvious even when sitting, but he doubted the man would actually be that much taller than 5X himself if he hadn’t been built with the same type of heels one would usually see on female battle models— or with that hair ornament, surrounding the high bun holding his long hair away from his face.

A lot of his design was incredibly impractical, even beyond the standard YoRHa focus on aesthetic, but it suited him perfectly. Even the strange headband-like jewelled details set into his forehead, clearly visible above his visor. Even the thin metal choker encircling his throat so tightly it almost looked part of it. Maybe it was? Again not a design 5X had seen before, but he knew 1G was one of a kind.

And so it didn’t even feel odd to see him dressed from head to toe in the colour usually saved only for commanders, and never lowly combat models like themselves; white. It suited him.

A quick whisper to his pod, and all the data he could find on the man flashed before his eyes on his visor. Basic information, model name, which discontinued models he was combined from, years active, weapon classifiers etc. Nothing 5X could not have figured out by himself. It did not strike him as surprising that anything further was classified as far above his pay grade, and could not be accessed. Maybe it was the aura of _top secret_ that followed the taller man like a cloud. 

Now if he really, _really_ wanted to, he did not doubt he could get to the data. Rules and barriers were meant to be broken after all, and stealing information was his specialty. But he did not want this adventure to end so soon, and breaking into YoRHa records might as well be considered an instant full reset button. No— He’d just have to get to know the man better and find out how he ticked that way.

With another grin on his lips he closed his own eyes, thoughts of ways to get 1G’s attention swirling in his mind before he settled into rest mode.

∎ 11945 CE 1024 07:11 [Route ∎∎]

5X knew, from the data in his mind, that what he was seeing was rabbits. Small, soft creatures that had been around already during the days when humanity was spread all over the planet. They’d kept them as pets back then, as family and support, the data claimed. Now their habitat covered most of the planet, the small furballs having adapted well to the changes in atmosphere, flora and fauna and flourished in many of the ruins of civilisation.

He knew what they were, but he had never seen any with his own eyes. 

Yet they were everywhere around him, climbing over him, sniffing his hands, his legs, with their tiny little noses, their small whiskers tickling his synthetic skin. He reached out, hoping to pet one, and was not disappointed.

Soft, so incredibly soft, and _real_. One scuttled off, only to be replaced by another, nibbling on his wrist.

“They like you,” a deep voice spoke, and it lit something inside him as he looked up, hoping to locate whoever had spoken. 

Next to him sat a figure, but their features were shrouded in mist, a mist that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. It spread— down towards the rabbits that only moments ago were hopping so happily between them. _Between them_.

Rabbits became machines, then back to rabbits, then machines again— and soon all he could see was the shine of many pairs of bright red, glowing eyes through the thick mist. Unblinking red eyes.

Only the rabbit closest to him, that had climbed halfway up his lap, remained normal. He stroked it gently, letting it ground him inside the dream.

And when the mist finally started lifting, his systems slowly coming back online as rays of sunlight tickled his eyelids even through the visor, he slowly opened his eyes. For now, that was all the movement he could do, rest and the strange dream still clinging to his mind and limbs like they were stuck in goo. He was slow in the mornings, even without strange dreams. The others in the bunker used to laugh, telling him there was no way his level of morning slowness came solely from the amount of software and data in him. That it had to be a defect in his personality code. 

Perhaps they were right, maybe it was just part of him. He didn’t mind, slow mornings were nice. As his vision re-focused, taking in the surroundings he’d blocked out several hours earlier again, a sight he’d not expected filled his eyes.

In front of him, in the exact position he’d left the man, sat 1G. But his visor was resting on his leg, stuck tightly between his fingers. And where it should have been, two light, almost golden eyes stared directly at him. 1G’s gaze was so focused, it felt like the gaze was going straight inside him, through him. Like 1G could see all of him, every chip inside him. 

But what startled him the most even through the groggy morning haze, what made a shiver go up his spine, was the way his eyebrows seemed stuck in a frown that looked almost— _sad_. Lonely.

But that shiver was enough movement for the gaze to disappear, for hands to quickly return the visor to his eyes. Within an instant, it was as if what 5X had witnessed had never been there. He stretched his neck, letting out a yawn to confirm to the other man that he was indeed waking up. 

And just as quickly, 1G got up from where he’d been sitting. One swift motion, and he was gone, out through the large opening in the wall. Somehow 5X knew that the other man wouldn’t go far, that he wouldn’t be left behind. So he smiled and shifted in place, making himself comfortable and leaning the side of his face against a cool wall.

No point complaining about some extra time to snooze, they’d have plenty of time to proceed with their mission.

∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎

01000110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The conceptual spoilers for NieR: Automata are very strong from this chapter onward.

01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01100011 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00101110

∎11945 CE 0828 10:09 [Route 12]

The time it took was always the same. It varied by minutes at most, not by any variables that would significantly affect the average. Thirty-three hours. No more, no less. And then a transmission from his operator would request his presence. And so he would exit his cabin, well rested and re-stocked, to once again fulfill his duty. What he was programmed to do.

This time was no different. 

”I’m 5X, but call me Wei Ying,” the familiar android said, a wide grin on his face. Familiar long, dark hair, familiar red detailing, familiar hands.

”Mm,” he responded, just like always. As if they were meeting for the first time. 

”And you?”

”1G.”

”1G! I like it.” 

The simple letters sounded much too warm from his lips, like they didn’t come from a mechanical body, from a shell that had been wiped of data again and again. Like it was an actual _name_. It caused a buzzing sound in his head, always.

This time was no different. 

Their missions were always similar too, but different enough that their journey was never the same. After all, what had been sorted previously would rarely require their attention again. Missions changed, and with it did the experiences that shaped 5X. And so 1G could never let down his guard, never relax, as he could never be sure what would trigger the order the next time. 

The protocols and systems programmed into him were there for a reason. And he would follow them perfectly. Emotions were forbidden.

This time was no different.

∎11945 CE 0826 18:24 [Route 11]

For being filled with metal, with cords and wires, 5X’s throat always felt far too soft under his hands. Far too warm.

And the eyes searching for his far too desperate.

“1G,” he whispered, barely a croak, as his hands pulled and clawed at 1G’s. Dust was heavy in the air, and it felt like 1G was being slowly choked too. By the air, by the clouds above them, by the machine lifeforms surrounding them on all sides, wobbling around their business as if nothing was different.

As if 5X had just not reached the ~~right~~ wrong conclusions again,

and 1G’s orders had been activated.

As if, for the 11th time now, —according to the data that was stored inside him— he was killing 5X with his own hands. Pushing down hard, right at the lower end of his throat, right above where his neck met collarbones, right where his breathing function was stored. As if it was not simply a cruel design choice to a permanent power off button. Just like the pain that was so clear in 5X’s voice, in his desperate, muffled cries, as 1G’s hands stayed firm.

Stayed even as all movement underneath them ceased. Even as tears fell onto them, running down along his skin, to drip onto that long neck. 

And no one but machines were there to hear his sobs. Or his screams.

∎11945 CE 0830 14:47 [Route 12]

“5X,” 1G started but he was cut short by the other android’s clear voice before he could continue.

“Wei Ying! Call me Wei Ying.”

He ignored it, as he always would, preferring to keep whatever illusion of distance he could. To not give in to 5X’s whims, thinking it may be easier that way. A nickname had first felt simply ridiculous, they were androids, they didn’t need names. They had their unit numbers, that was enough. Yet 5X had insisted, every time in the same manner, to be referred to by something akin to a real _name_. 

So 1G kept ignoring it. Even as his reasons for ignoring it morphed from annoyance to self-defense.

“5X,” he repeated, and the man pouted. 1G told himself that it was not… Not _cute_.

“There is an old highway further to the east from here, using it makes crossing the city faster. We should go there.”

“Always so aware of the surroundings, 1G! It’s impressive. You must have been here on loads of missions.”

“A few,” he said simply, before heading off to the east, his pod following him wordlessly.

“I didn’t think you battle models were so attentive to details, I believe I was told you don’t store ‘superfluous data not relevant to missions’?”

“It will get us to the target faster, it is relevant.”

5X hummed in that way that 1G knew meant he didn’t believe him. And how could 1G blame him? He did not believe his own words himself.

But he knew how to keep saying what he needed to say, how to compartmentalise anything forbidden inside, how to stay on protocol perfectly, as he was supposed to. As he was meant to do. 

So he would pretend he had not walked that same highway with another version of 5X only weeks earlier. He would pretend that they had not sat down in the middle of it, for a break simply because 5X had felt like it. That 5X hadn’t pulled his arm to make him lie down next to him, and that they had not laid there for hours, watching the clouds move past above them. That one of them had not been shaped like a rabbit and another like a donkey.

“A donkey?,” he had not asked, and 5X had not dug through his archives for the exact definition of the animal humanity had once used as a workforce. 

As if they had not proceeded to ponder, whether they were just the same as these domesticated animals, as beings working solely for the sake of humanity’s future.

Perhaps they were. 

He disclosed none of this, as they climbed up the path to the broken highway, nor did he turn his gaze up to the sky as they walked along it.

∎11945 CE 0917 22:13 [Route 12]

Mission after mission, target after target, day after day. Somehow, each time he did this, it felt like time passed quicker. Yet it also felt like he could get lost in the routine, if he only let go. If he only dared to circumvent his restrictions, the strict code that kept him going. One city, another, androids, machine life forms, whispers and shouts. Anything command wanted, everything command wanted.

And 5X was loved by everyone they met, be it YoRHa unit or resistance android. His job was to hack, to discover and uncover, yet so often he only needed to open his mouth, that bright smile on his lips, and information would simply slide out.

1G had hated it at first— the way the scanner model seemed to so easily jump out of protocol, so easily disregard their orders and regulations and choose alternative methods. He’d understood, logically, that this was the exact reason 5X was on this job, and by extension, 1G. But it had set off uncomfortable reactions in him, small ticking noises, and a sense of frustration that never left him alone. 

He’d told him off, aggressively, angrily, he’d given him the cold shoulder, he’d refused to speak, he’d corrected him every time he stepped out of the safe confinements of mission statements and guidelines. He’d called him ridiculous, he’d glared, he’d been exasperated at what he would need to deal with every day to complete his mission. And then, little by little, just like everyone else— he’d _fallen_.

And so with each time, his mission would only get harder.

∎11945 CE 0924 20:37 [Route 12]

The sun had only just sunk below the horizon, leaving another day of standard missions behind them. The light that remained dyed everything in deep shades or orange, red and purple, as the darkness creeped closer.

The sound of the resistance camp preparing for another night of rest below them was a steady background noise, almost comforting and grounding.

They had spent many nights here, their most recent missions all relating to helping the resistance and protecting them as machine lifeform activity in the area had increased. And though the leader of the camp had arranged a room for them, 1G had found himself following 5X to higher elevation each night.

He would follow, as such were his orders. To never leave the other android out of sight. Though he had long since acknowledged to himself that his orders functioned as much as an excuse to simply _be near_ the other android.

To sit there, and watch as he would enjoy what he claimed to be the finest of earth brews. One thats name spoke of long lost eras of humanity, of grand emperors in countries which no longer existed. He would praise the flavour, call it soft and gentle on the tongue, claim it tasted exactly right. As if he could know. 1G did not understand, nor did he feel any need to.

It was enough to watch 5X enjoy himself.

And often during these moments 5X would talk. He always did, he was rarely quiet after all, something 1G had slowly found to be more of a blessing than the curse he had originally considered it. Though perhaps it would have been easier to stay detached, had it remained a curse. But during these nights he would talk in a different way than when they were completing missions, working, or simply making their way across the surface of the earth. Words would be softer, and more introspective, and though 1G knew it was dangerous, he would always listen.

"How do you think things will be when the war ends?," his voice came now, after another sip. He was sitting a little further down the roof, feet dangling off the edge and the wind was playing with his hair.

1G stayed quiet.

"When all the machines are gone... and humans can return. What will happen to the settlements that are here now? Like—" He gestured to the androids below them, some still sitting around a fire chatting, even singing songs.

1G hummed, and shifted a little closer, if only to be able to see what kind of a face 5X was making as he spoke. 

"Everything around us is in ruins, has been for millennia. They'd need to rebuild everything. And clear out all the rubble, and bodies of machines. Even if the war ends there's a long way to go ,"

"When," 1G commented without question. "When the war ends." 

He realised as the words had left his mouth, how recited they sounded. How they didn't sound like his own anymore. 

5X smiled. 

"When it ends, what will you do? What will our kind do."

"Whatever they need me to do."

"Ahh, 1G, 1G— Always so stuck to your programming! After so much work shouldn't you give yourself a break and celebrate if it came to that?"

"When," 1G commented again.

"When," 5X repeated, and grinned. "So? Would you not come with me to explore the new, growing world? We're a good team, you know. It'd be great."

1G swallowed, conscious of how the lump he felt in his throat was nothing but a sensory illusion. As was the ache in his chest and the ~~forbidden emotions~~ glitches poking his mind.

"If there is no mission for me, then perhaps," he managed, and when 5X smiled it was like the sun was back above the horizon.

"Then it's decided!"

∎11945 CE 0214 13:34 [Route 8]

“1G, YoRHa is— command, they’re hiding something, and I can, we can—”

And 1G knew it was time, even before any signal flared before any of the data of whatever 5X had found within the discarded android bodies littering the ground streamed into their network. Anything that would make the unit question YoRHa was enough, anything that would endanger their cause, endanger the battle for humanity. 

Their victory would come at a cost, he had always known that, and he would never question. Questioning was against the rules, as were emotions.

His strings slashed out, snared tightly around that narrow throat. They glowed, lighting up his skin as they pressed in, and 1G kept his eyes on that shine. Not on the way 5X’s eyes widened in fear, in shock, and then in realisation. Understanding.

1G swallowed and didn't meet the pair of desperate eyes. He didn’t hear the cries and pleas, nor the tone of betrayal in his voice. All of that was tuned out, covered by a light buzz that increased in volume as his fingers shook.

And then the transmission from his pod was complete and the signal went off, the order like an alarm in his head demanding he complete his mission.

So his fingers tensed up, and the strings tightened, cutting deep into skin. There were noises— gurgling, spluttering, rough attempts at breath. The thud of hard knees hitting the dusty ground. Gasps. 

1G could hear none of it, nor could he see the red blood soaking his ~~partner’s~~ target’s clothes and body. Not the way he slumped as the strings retreated back into 1G’s hands.

“Glory to mankind,” 1G mumbled, shoulders straight.

And in the distance he heard the rumble of whatever shuttle would pick them up.

∎11945 CE 0930 13:52 [Route 12]

"Is that… Are they speaking?," came 5X's voice, layered in surprise and disbelief. His words made a rock settle inside 1G, heavy and unmoving.

It was not long ago that they had first come across this. It was a new development, something not included in their briefings, nor in any official YoRHa intel yet. Something they didn’t understand, something that raised so many questions. 

Questions that had now twice made 5X’s path through his cycle so much quicker. He was meant to question, he was programmed to, that was his purpose. He was doing his job, and it would lead where it always did. 

He’d tried to slow it down, to keep this strange piece of information from 5X for as long as possible. His logic allowed him to do that, there was no breaking orders in ensuring 5X’s life cycle lasted longer. This was nothing but beneficial for YoRHa. The longer he was active, the more intel he could gain. Intel that was invaluable to the battle for humanity, for earth. For their purpose. 

And the longer he kept them away, the longer 1G would get to spend with 5X. 

But no matter how quickly 1G slashed through the machine lifeforms around them, no matter at what distance he used his strings to slice through their bodies and cores, eventually their voices would reach them. Their small cries of wonder or despair, or even fear, would make it in through 5X’s ears, and 1G would have no explanation.

Because there was none. They should not be able to speak.

Yet, them doing so changed nothing. Nothing— besides the way 5X looked back at the rubble of broken machines, of burning rests of the units they’ve taken out. The way his eyes strayed over his shoulder, a furrow on his brow, voice filled with questions as he mumbled their words.

“Stop. Afraid. Don’t kill me.”

“They’re machines,” 1G said, matter of factly. “They cannot feel fear.”

They cannot feel fear, but he can.

5X took one more look across the field, and scoffed before following 1G away. “You’re right.”

1G hoped he was.

01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110010 00111111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and thoughts are very appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a collaboration with Epimeral, whose artwork features in this chapter (and perhaps other coming ones). Please find them on twitter here: [@Epimeral](https://twitter.com/epimeral)

  
  


\----Datalog locked

> Enter password

> ********

01000111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110111 01110011 00100001 00100000 01010111 01100101 01101001 00100000 01010111 01110101 01011000 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100001

01010111 01100101 01101001 00100000 01010111 01110101 01111000 01101001 01100001 01101110

01010111 01100101 01101001 00100000 01010111 01110101 01111000 01101001 01100001 01101110

01010111 01100101 01101001 00100000 01010111 01110101 01111000 01101001 01100001 01101110

01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010111 01100101 01101001 00100000 01011001 01101001 01101110 01100111 

∎[Classified] Project YoRHa Unit data

Unit: 5X

Associated support pod: 013  
Height: 190.1 cm (With ponytail)  
Weight: 181.3 kg  
Weapon: Suibian

An experimentally modified scanner model, given additional functionality, and further curiosity and logic levels than the original S-types. The programming of morals was also modified heavily, removing a large part of the standard moral code. This leaves the unit free to form its own conclusions and take investigative measures normal YoRHa units could not.

The 5X unit was created for the purpose of gaining intel regarding other androids on the surface, as opposed to the machine lifeforms most units are investigating. To facilitate this type of investigation, the 5X unit lacks the usual hard-coded limits against hacking androids, including fellow YoRHa units. The unit has also been built with higher battle capacity than standard S-units.

To increase the lifetime of each work cycle for the 5X unit, awareness of this ability is not included in the personality code, but the unit must discover it by itself each time, use it to gain intel, before eventually understanding its own purpose and the purpose of the project, and so need to be reset.

Never to be sent out from base by itself, this unit must always be accompanied by its designated caretaker, a falsely represented E-class unit, keeping the unit under constant surveillance and on stand-by to reset the 5X model swiftly when its discovery cycle reaches the trigger point. 

See: data record for Unit 1G. 


	4. Chapter 4

01001100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01011010 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100001 00100000 01001100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100001

∎ 11945 CE 1029 20:19 [Route ~~∎∎~~ 13]

"Hey, 1G!," 5X shouted across the basement, towards where the taller android was leaning against the wall by the entrance. "They're offering us food! You should come try some."

1G did not move, or show any indication he'd even heard. 5X sighed in exasperation, and smiled apologetically to the resistance android next to him. She was short and young-looking, some early child-type model, though her arms had been exchanged for clearly mismatched muscly ones somewhere along the way. And those hands were now holding out two small bowls of steaming food, some type of stew perhaps, for 5X and his partner. Her face looked expectant and excited, and 5X could relate. There was joy in eating, joy in drinking and especially in sharing such moments with each other.

Humans had gotten that much right.

"1G!! Come on over here, don't be rude."

"Food serves no purpose for us."

"Who needs purpose, it's fun and tastes good."

"Taste is irrelevant," 1G's blank voice served back and 5X rolled his eyes, grinning at the girl.

"He doesn't know what he's missing, I'll eat for the both of us if I need to! Thank you!"

She shook her head and smiled. "Thank _you_. We're... all mostly damaged goods here. We are grateful for your help. The machines are everywhere, the clearing out you did... It helps."

The bowls were warm in his hands, making his skin tingle and the air around them seem colder. Maybe he needed to check his thermostat settings later.

"We're always ready to aid any resistance activity! You can count on us," he said with another grin. "Oh right I never introduced myself! I'm 5X, but you can call me Wei Ying! And as I said, that silent rude case over there is 1G. What do I call you?"

"I— don't remember my classifier, but, people here call me Mia."

"Nice to meet you Mia! Well, I'll be right over there with him, ok?"

"Of course, please eat and rest well! We really are grateful."

He shook his head and smiled, before walking over to where 1G was still stuck in the exact same position as before. He sat down next to the taller android, carefully placing the bowls in front of him and crossing his legs.

"Mm, it smells good," he said, voice deliberately teasing and playful, to catch attention. The first spoon felt like it burned his mouth, the food much warmer than he expected. It was an interesting sensation, so far he had mostly eaten cold items, but this small resistance camp had found joy in cooking. Warmth, that spread both in his mouth and then down his throat, warming him up from inside. Again it felt like the air around them shifted in temperature, becoming milder.

"Mmmmmmm," he hummed, making noises of pleasure at the experience. "You really should try some, 1G. Come on."

Above him, 1G sighed.

"It's just us now, they're all the way over there and won't see you making a mess of your beautiful white clothes!," he chuckled, and felt the glare directed at him like a physical blow. It made him laugh, the kind of laugh that bubbled funnily in his chest.

And so finally, he felt 1G gracefully slide down along the wall into a sitting position. He stayed quiet as a hand reached out for the second bowl, and watched carefully as a spoon was carefully lifted to round, soft-looking lips. 1G’s throat bobbed as he swallowed what little he had taken into his mouth, and a tongue peeked out to lick along his lower lip. Then he hummed softly, an almost surprised note to it.

And 5X could not stop grinning as he returned to his own bowl.

∎ 11945 CE 1031 15:41 [Route 13]

Sometimes 1G would just... _stop_. For barely a moment, he'd be like frozen still, as if he lagged. There didn't seem to be a particular pattern to this behaviour, and 5X could only assume it was some kind of bug. It was fascinating though, that any maintenance or syncs with the bunker's system would not have picked up on it and patched it. Fair, it didn't seem to be causing any issues, and it never lasted longer than a few seconds, yet the unpredictability of it made him wonder. But if it happened in the middle of a battle even two seconds could be enough for serious damage. And that felt like a serious concern, yet—

His own server check-ups often patched up much smaller issues. Like the way a recent hacking spree had brought in so much stray code that somehow made his left eyelid twitch more frequently than his right. He hadn’t even noticed it himself, never would have! But when their standard data upload to the bunker had come around, there it had been, right in the patch notes he received. He’d laughed and read it out loud to 1G, hoping to get a reaction, but like usual it had not succeeded. 1G remained indifferent and silent, unless words were actually needed.

But having noticed the potential bug, 5X found himself paying close attention to the other android, curious as to what made it happen, and what it even _was_. A lag? Was he blanking out? If it was a bug, _surely_ the system would pick up on it, like it did with his own. 1G was an important unit, that much was clear.

Since it never lasted longer than a few seconds, 5X assumed he did not necessarily catch every time it happened. And though the other android never acted like anything had changed, 5X had twice now been close enough to see his fingers shake, just a little, but more clear than any eyelid twitch would ever be.

Was 1G even aware of these moments?

5X wasn't sure.

But it fascinated him. Another mysterious piece of the puzzle that was his partner.

∎ 11945 CE 1104 13:22 [Route 13]

The first time it happened 5X was barely conscious of it. The entire building suddenly collapsing as the ground gave way to reveal a Goliath-class machine lifeform left no moments for hesitation. There was dust and debri flying everywhere as the large structures around him gave way, crumbling to pieces. The little settlement they had spent the last week getting to know was obliterated within an instant, the only signs of it having existed being the limp, ruined android bodies that flew through the air as the large machine rose up, setting off explosion after explosion.

His visor’s scanners told him 1G was some dozens of meters away, having dodged in a different direction, but entirely alive and kicking. As alive as either of them would ever be. 1G would be okay.

He jumped further up, climbing whatever remained of the structure of the building, enough to get back to ground level, hoping 1G was doing the same. He could see some other androids trying to climb their way up, but they would be no match for even a single blow of the Goliath-class's arms. And right in front of them was a large, gaping hole, leading deep into the earth. Deep enough for there to be no saving if one fell, yet easy enough for such a large machine lifeform to simply step out of.

But nowhere he looked, could he see any signs of Mia.

He hesitated only for a moment, and then he changed his course, jumping back down and off in the direction of where steel beams and webbing was sticking out into the air, the only remains of where a fire had warmed their synthetic skin only hours earlier. And there, far to his right, half dangling off the edge, and held up only by a block of concrete pressed to her back, was Mia.

Mia who had served them different flavours of soup every night for the last week. Mia who had given him the chance to see 1G enjoy something. Mia who had asked about their work, about where they'd been, about where they'd go. Mia, who had called him 'Wei Ying', and laughed when 1G had glared at her. Unconscious, turned off, practically dead.

And before even noticing, he was inside her, his mind swirling into the complex patterns of data that androids were made up of, like tunnels and labyrinths so intricate they could paint entire pictures. If a machine lifeform was a pattern of monochrome colours and basic shapes, this was a rainbow, a mosaic. His mind felt crowded, overwhelmed and lost, yet somehow he knew exactly what to do. Exactly which piece of code to push or pull on, exactly which corner to turn, even as the movements felt heavy and _wrong_.

Like he shouldn't be there.

But he was, and within seconds, the dead android body pushed the concrete off itself, and climbed back onto less crumbling ground, up towards 5X. Only once his own arms could close around her, did he let his mind pull back. The drop was like a blow to his chest, a loud, buzzing alarm going off inside him, and his whole body shook for a moment before he regained control of himself.

And then he jumped out, Mia in his arms, as far away as possible from the crumbling ground and the Goliath class moving unevenly as it made its way up from the ground.

He'd find 1G and handle that once Mia's body was safe.

∎ 11945 CE 1104 13:47 [Route 13]

Command had clearly been right about their compatibility, as the Goliath class came down with efficient smoothness not long after they had reunited. 1G's long legs had carried him up its arm as 5X had coordinated several hacked machine lifeforms to distract it, clearing the way for 1G to get to its weak points. To dig deep inside the metal, break it apart, and crush its core. They barely had to communicate to execute the long since prepared protocol for similar situations.

The explosion that followed was loud, and it remained ringing in 5X's ears long after they had both been blasted away and rolled to safety as far away from the gaping edge as possible. He laid there, enjoying the feeling of air travelling down his throat, the feeling of the gravel underneath digging into the skin of his bare shoulders. The view of the clouds in the sky above them, ignorant of the billowing dark smoke spreading so much lower in the air.

Eventually, he rolled over onto his side. Next to him, 1G was sitting up, one hand balled into a fist on his thigh, and the other resting against his throat, fingers resting on the edge of his choker. His mouth was hanging slightly open, and he seemed to be breathing heavier than normally.

"1G, are you alright?," he asked quickly, sitting up. "Did you get hit by something?"

1G frowned for a moment, and 5X could feel that glare again, straight through the man's visor.

"I'm alright. Some dust got inside, it seems."

5X hummed. Then sighed.

"I don't think there is anyone left. I could only get Mia out."

"You... saved one of them."

5X sighed. "I wouldn't call it saved. Her body is over there," he explained, pointing further towards the edge of the old town, further away from the new, deep hole in the ground. "I think I— I think I ruined her more. Than just the damage of the attack. Broke her system."

1G raised an eyebrow. 5X sighed again, scratching the back of his head.

"I think I hacked her. Like a machine lifeform."

And he would have thought that would have garnered a reaction, that such a preposterous suggestion, something that could and should never be done, would make 1G say _something_ at least.

But 1G stayed silent.

And 5X wondered if the silence was not words in itself.

∎ 11945 CE 1106 14:31 [Route 13]

The small, ruined settlement was now days behind them, as was the small grave 5X had insisted on erecting for Mia. 1G had stared at him, in silence yet again, but he had not left to go ahead, no— he had waited in silence. Watched. So 5X had carefully laid out her broken body in a patch of flowers, and searched for images of burial rituals of humanity in his database. There had been such a variety it was hard to know what would have been appropriate. None of them were meant for androids anyway. Androids did not need burials, they were stripped for parts, and perhaps so would Mia one day be as well, if he left her here, so easy to find.

But perhaps that was right.

Data told him nature worked that way. That animals and humans alike would become one with the earth after death, and nourish it, help new life grow. How was an android's parts being recycled any different really? How was utilising what could be used from machine lifeforms any different? It was all for the sake of the future, for what comes after, be it androids or humans.

A cycle, that would continue and continue, even if this war one day ended.

So there he'd left her, a beautiful flower carefully placed on her chest and a piece of scrap metal standing above her head, as a mark of her position. The wind would carry the flower away soon, he was sure.

"Let's go," he'd said, and 1G had nodded.

They were yet to be assigned a new target, so the logical course of action had been to head back towards the main resistance camp in the region. Both their pods had agreed, suggesting frequent scouts for any more large, hostile machine lifeforms.

After all, the fact that they had not detected the Goliath class beneath the settlement was both odd and a failure on their end. On his end. He was the one scanning the area multiple times a day, yet nothing had indicated the presence of such a machine anywhere near them.

It was strange, it made a sense of discomfort prickle inside him.

So he hacked small-fry left and right, using them to scan wider areas as they moved, not caring about how much energy he was using. Ruthlessly looked through whatever of their data he could find, movement patterns, visual memories, _anything_. Whatever he could crack.

He chose to ignore how much easier it seemed now, to hack machine lifeforms. After Mia.

His mind filtered through countless scenes of just empty space, of the same buildings that surrounded them, of trees growing, of grassy fields, of red eyes glowing in darkness. And then suddenly, _androids_.

And then he gasped as the image became clearer, as the machine lifeform he’d hacked had flown closer to what he was seeing.

Himself. And 1G. Blurry and glitchy, yet clear as day.

Sat right next to each other, at the edge of a roof only some tens of metres away from the unit he was hacking’s journey. His own head rested on 1G’s shoulder and what could only be described as a smile on 1G’s lips.

A moment 5X had never lived.

The machine lifeform hit a tree then, and exploded into thousands of pieces, taking the visual memory log with it.

5X kept moving, staring at his partner’s back.

0100100100100000011010000110000101110110011001010010000001101101011110010010000001110010011001010110011101110010011001010111010000101110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in the delay with getting this chapter out. It's been slow going, but I am very much still entirely in love with this project and will see it to completion. Thank you for your patience. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance ❤


End file.
